Bangtan High School
by Diana032
Summary: Cerita Jimin Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sgt Gajeners
1. Chapter 1

_Bangtan High School_

Title : Perkenalaan –Introuduce-

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast :

Park Ji Min

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Tae Hyung as Park Taehyung -kembaran Jimin-

Jung Hoseok or J-hope

Warning (s) : Yaoi, OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, Abal,Aneh dan lain lain

Rated : T

Pair's:KookV,MinYoon

Happy Reading

./

./

Brak

Tiba tiba pintu kelas terbuka oleh sesosok namja yang bersurai hitam kelam dengan lambat, yang mempunyai gigi kelinci dan berkulit putih yang menambah kesan tamvannya walau sebenarnya ia baka*dilindes* yang bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook bisa dipangil kerok*dilindes lagi* tersenyum tanpa dosa didepan pintu tersebut dan berjalan masuk

"selamat pagi mahkluk manusia"sapanya riang,semua temannya sweatdrop dengan penuturan seenak jidatnya nya Jungkook,Jungkook langsung melenggang masuk ketempat duduknya tanpa menunggu balasan mereka

'dasar aneh'batin mereka –teman sekelas jungkook-

Didepan koridor terlihat dua kembaran non identik dari marga Park. Mereka selalu menampilkan senyum ala pepsodent yang diajari oleh chanyeol sejak dalam kandungan .

salah satu mereka berparas imut kini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti karena ia terkena siraman rohani oleh kembarannya yang menyebutnya ceramah varokah di pagi hari.

Namja kembarannya yang sedang melantunkan ceramah itu bernama lengkap Park Jimin, ia adalah namja yang sangat popular di sekolahnya. Jimin itu memang cerewet karena ia memcopy-paste kelakukan eomma yang juga sama cerewetnya dengannya Park Baekhyun,bukan itu saja ia juga dianggap seksi karena juga menurun sifat seksi baekhyun saat diranjang*dilindes*, dan bahkan kependekkan baekhyun juga disalinnya didalam dirinya tetapi sifat jahil ia warisi dari appa Tiangnya,Park Chanyeol. Dia diduluan dikebumikan oleh Baekhyun beberapa menit sebelum Taehyung

"baik,baik Jimin hyung"ujar namja manis yang merasa telingganya sebentar lagi akan meledak dari tadi Jimin tidak berhentinya berceloteh. Namja ini kembarannya dari Jimin walaupun kembaran mereka tidak identik tetapi mereka berdua tetap rukun saling menyayangi. Nama lengkap namja manis ini adalah Park TaeHyung.

Taehyung mewarisi sifat dan paras dari eommanya –baekhyun- tetapi ia tidak pendek seperti kembarannya yang lagi melantunkan ceramah varokah yang membuat telingga taehyung serasa ingin meledak.

Ini berawal hanya tadi pagi Taehyung tidak sengaja meminum cairan putih –susu- dengan tidak abis sehingga saudaranya yang berbeda beberapa menit ini memasalahkan itu dengan mengatakan Taehyung akan kekurang protein, daya tahan tubuh dan paling tidak masuk akalnya Taehyung akan mati hanya tidak meminum tuh cairan putih yang kadang Taehyung buang ke bunga puya Eomanya diam diam sehingga beberapa harinya Taehyung tidak melihat bunga tuh lagi.

"Nde Hyung aku habisi lain kali tapi tidak janji"balasnya asal karena dia terlalu kebo sanan

Sret

"aduh lepas hyung ya tae berjanji"rintih Taehyung karena tiba tiba tangan Jimin yang seenak jidatnya menarik telinganya dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'

'dasar park kamvret Jimin'dumel taehyung dalam hati dengan diam diam. kalau tidak ceramah varokah ini tidak akan ahkirnya walau kiamat datang sekalipun,mungkin.

"baiklah awas kalau hyung lihat susu mu kagak habis la-" tiba tiba ceramah itu putus karena seorang sunbae yang selama ini Jimin incar lewat didepan matanya.

Taehyung yang merasa kenapa tuh bantet tidak melanjutkan ceramah pun melihat apa yang terjadi. Sekarang entah kapan tuh kembarannya mengikuti sunbae yang dikenal paling galak yang ucapannya berbisa dan pedas mengalahkan yeoja yang sedang pms. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi sunbae yang bernama lengkap Min YoonGi yang hanya beda setingkat dengan mereka.

YoonGi sunbae menjabat menjadi ketua osis di sekolah jimin dan Taehyung,kenapa Taehyung mengetahuinya? Saat itu mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sunbae itu saat mereka terlambat datang ke sekolah,sejak saat itu Taehyung menghindar mencari masalah dengan sunbae yang galak itu yang walaupun Taehyung akui dia Imut banget tetapi tidak dengan Kembarannya yang kegatelan dan uhukByuntaeuhuk yang mewarisi sifat Chanyeol yang kegatelan dan mesum itu*dilindes* setiap hari Jimin absen dengan sunbae itu dibuku yang berjudul sangat bagus yang bahkan taehyung merinding melihatnya apalagi mendengae nama tuh buku -anak anak bermasalah-.

Saat sunbae itu meminta Appa –Chanyeol- mereka datang karena kenakalan jimin sudah diluar batas yaitu meremas bokong yoongi tanpa raut wajah berdosa. Appa mereka pun datang kesekolah dengan raut muka sangar karena baru kali ini dipanggil oleh saem BP karena mendapati tindak kenakalan itu pun tidak lama sejak Appa keluar dari ruang BP dan berbincang bincang dengan tersangkanya –Jimin-, Appanya berubah jadi aneh malah. Bahkan ia berkata

"Appa akan selalu mengdukungmu nak, jadi lanjutkan perjuanganmu untuk mendapati dia dan jangan lupa berikan appa cucu"ujar Chanyeol berpelukkan dengan jimin digerbang saat itu dan Taehyung hanya memiringkan kepalanya imut nan polos melihat tingkah aneh appa dan anaknya itu

./

Taehyung pun yang merasa ditinggalkan pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas mereka. Yup,mereka dimasukkan dikelas yang sama malahan duduk bersebelahan.

Brak

Lagi lagi bung pintu kelas dibuka dengan tidak pelannya,semua sorot mata melihat pelakunya. Seorang namja yang benama lengkap Jung hoseok. Namja ini memiliki sifat cukup aneh karena ia pernah mengdeklarmasikan Layanan Santet yang Varokah, dan ia ini kadang tiba tiba menjadi Ustad adopsi dadakan karena tiba tiba dia menceramahi isi kelas dengan ceramah tidak elit yang paling sering adalah Park Twins dan Jungkook selaku langganan ceramah varokah J-Hope.

"assalamu'alaikum,amin tabaa/?"ujarnya kayak ustad ustadtan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya sambil merem merem kayak sorang biksu dengan tangan yang terlihat seperti Meminta Uang

'tuh anak bisa ngak sehari saja tidak begitu'batin mereka sambil mengelus dada sabar dengan anak anak Gajeners

Brak

'kapan lah peristiwa ini tidak diulang lagi sih'ujar mereka mengedumel melihat pintu itu terbuka paksa kan jadi sia sia menutup pintu tersebut untuk menghindari saem masuk kelas*uhuk* sungguh anak yang baik.

Tetapi seketika setengah mereka tidak jadi menyumpah serapah karena yang masuk adalah Park Taehyung. Namja manis yang bergaya rambut kayak sabut kelapa mereka dulu sempat berpikir bahwa rambut Taehyung itu Hitam dan panjang sehingga sesuai dengan postur wajah imutnya tetapi mungkin karena berlangganan dengan salon dengan mbak Tao yang pandai wushu tersebut sehingga tuh rambut jadi rada rada aneh mungkin tuh rambut kena santet kaliya dari mbak Tao*dilindes*.

"pagi Taehyungie"ujar jungkook ramah dan dekat dekat dengan ukhmGebetannNya dengan modus ia mulai beraksi sebenarnya Jungkook dan Jimin sebelas dua karena mereka sama sama mesum

"pagi Jungkookie"balas Taehyung ia pun berusaha berjalan ke bangkunnya tetapi dicegah oleh jungkook

"hm,sebenar Jungkookie merasa agak sakit"ujar dengan nada yang dibuat sedih ditambah wajah yang dibuat pura pura sakit

"yang mana jungkookie?"Tanya Taehyung yang merasa kasihan,tak tampakkan smirk pervet jungkook yang sangat kental diwajahnya?

"disini"sambil menunjuk permukaan keningrnya –yang padahal tidak terlihat apapun- taehyung pun melihat dengan cemas terbukti dari raut wajah polosnya.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan aroma Taehyung sudah memasukki saluran pernapasan jungkook yang membuat jungkook menjadi lebih mesum lagi. Ia pun memeluk Taehyung dengan modus dia tak tahan menahan berat badan tetapi dengan modus meletakkan tangannya dibokong kenyal Taehyung

"eh kenapa jungkookie memelukku apakah benar benar ah sakit kookie aah?"ujar Taehyung terdengar polos diselingi suara aneh dan Taehyung merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya saat tangan –nakal- jungkook memegang –meremas- bagian pantatnya.

Jungkook hanya membalas gumam tidak jelas karena tangan masih focus pada pipi belakang Taehyung

Sret

"Appo"rintih Jungkook saat ketika telinga ditarik kencang oleh Park Jimin,kembaran Taehyung tersebut sehingga pelukkan terlepas

"Jiminnie"sambut Taehyung ceriah setelah terlepas dari pelukkan Jungkook

"Hai Tae, kenapa tidak meletakkan Tas ranselmu?"

Jimin pun merasa curiga karena kenapa Jungkook dengan mudahnya melakukan pelecehan terhadap kembarannya yang masih polos biasanya akan dikasih wanti wanti oleh Ustad J-Hope.

Jimin mengedarkan penglihatannya dan poker face seketika melihat ustad J-Hope sedang membuat diagram berbentuk segilima dan menari dengan Gaje bahkan molompat lompat Gaje.

Teng tong teng

Dengan gerakkan cepat semua murid bubar karena sebentar lagi pelajaran dari saem terkutuk akan dimulai maka dari itu mereka kembali ke alamnya.

./

TBC

A/N:ini adalah akibat dari stress yang berkepanjangan dengan tugas yang ahkir ahkir ini tambah banyak lalu muncul ide absurd ini ._." oke silahkan berkicau dikotak review and yang kemarin yg mengfavorit n follow My angeloid yang kagak tersebut namanya maaf sebesar besarnya ya Hontou Gome Nasaii soalnya nana lupa sebuti, Tehee~*dikeroyok rame rame* sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

_Bangtan High School 2_

Title : Guru yang tak datang hadir?

Author : Nana Luna or Diana032

Cast :

Park Ji Min

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Tae Hyung

Warning (s) : Yaoi, OOC, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, Abal,Aneh dan lain lain

Rated : T

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency But this fanfic belong to me.

Happy Reading

./

./

Teng tong teng

Dengan gerakkan cepat semua murid bubar kembali ke habitat masing masin karena sebentar lagi pelajaran dari saem terkutuk akan dimulai segera secara live.

Tap tap tap

Tiba tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat serentak penghuni yang bersemayam pun melihat pintu dengan hati dag dig dug

Ceklek

Terlihat wali kelas mereka Kim saem atau Chen seongsaenim melangkah masuk kedalam semua mata menuju kearahnya.

"pagi anak anak"sapanya meletakkan barang bawaannya lalu berdiri angkuh didepan kelas

"pagi saem"balas mereka serempak

"bapak membawa 2 kabar yaitu kabar baik dan buruk"ujar Chen saem kalem,semua anak murid pun melihat chen saem dengan berbinar binar saat mereka mendengar kata 'kabar baik' yang mereka artikan itu adalah hari libur dan mereka menunggu dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapan tersebut.

"kabar baiknya,tak lama lagi akan libur"ujar chen saem,seketika anak murid berubah menjadi kesurupan bahkan jungkook jingkrak jingkrak diatas meja dan langsung dipukul oleh ustad JHope yang sedang baca bacaan yang aneh/?

"dan kabar buruknya kalian ujian semester mendadak"lanjut chen saem seketika mereka berhenti bergerak seakan ada sesuatu menimpa mereka dari atas

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?"pekik mereka serempak

"sekian terima kasih"lalu chen saem berlalu

'bahkkan belum sampai 5 menit aja sudah selesai ngajar,dasar aneh'batin mereka

./

Besoknya, di kediaman jungkook

"AAA telat Appa mana bokser kookie?eomma mana kaos kaki kookie?"ujar Jungkook yang mondar mandir kesana kemari mencari perlengkapan sekolahnya akibat tadi malam membuka sosmed dan chat dengan Taehyung-nya jungkook jadi tidur kemalaman

At kediaman Park

"TAE minum susumu pelan pelan"omel Eommanya melihat putra nya meminum dengan tergesa bahkan tertumpah tumpah

"Eomma dimana buku Jimin?"Tanya Jimin turun dari tangga sambil mengikat tali sepatunya

"carilah sendiri baka!"kesal Baekhyun karena melihat kedua anaknya tergesa gesa. Baekhyun pun merasa dirinya tambah tua saja

"ya ampun Tae makan mu belum habis,cepat kembali"pekik Baekhyun melihat ada sisa makanan dipiring Taehyung

"Jimin jangan berlari ditangga nanti jatuh"teriak Baekhyun khawatir melihat Jimin berlari menaik anak tangga.

"Aduh,aku rasa tambah tua aja eh?"bekhyun tersentak saat sebuah pasang memeluknya dari belakang siapa lagi Appa mereka

greb

"Ayo yeobbo buatkan mereka adik sebelum tua"rayu Appa mereka

Tuk

Dengan baiknya jimin melempar Appa-nya dengan Koran yang baru diambilnya

"eh maaf appa,Ayo Tae"ujar Jimin lari dengan menarik tangan kembarannya

"dasar anak sialan"umpat Chanyeol hingga diberi pukulan telak dengan Baekhyun.

./

Terlihat anak kelas XI B ini membuat lingkaran yang tengah tengah ada lilin mereka menyebut kegiatan aneh ini 'rapat besar rahasia'yang diketuai Jungkook

"kita akan mendapat nilai buruk kalau begini terus"ujar Jungkook selaku ketua dilingkaran gaje tersebut

"dari pada begini kenapa tadi malam aku tak baca surah yaasin"tangis ustad Jhope menyesal karena menonton konser BTS ulangan karena ia ngefans banget sama Suga BTS :v

"maka dari itu untuk memberatas kelaparan eh maksud ku kekawatiran kita harus membuat semua ide yang sangat cermelang bahkan pak sukarno tidak tahu apa idenya tersebut. maka dari itu jauh jauh menit telah kusiap ide yang sangat brilliant dan sangat ampun plus irit"pidato jungkook bijaksana semua merasa lega karena mempunyai ketua yang pintar yang hanya kapan kapan saja

"memang apa idenya Kookie?"Tanya Taehyung polos karena jiwa polosnya keluar

"membuat kopek'an"

"EEEEEhh itu demi semvak saem chen!"seru teman teman sekelasnya kecewa karena ide yang dicetuskan jelas adalah ide nenek moyang/? Yang telah jadi kebudayaa/? Yang harus dilestarikan.

"tapi bagus juga"timpal Jimin mendekap tangannya menyeringai 'ini pasti mudah'

Disebalik dinding

"khukhukhu,dasar pabo..kalian akan mendapati balasannya" ujar sosok yang ketua tua'an yang bernama tag woobin saem dan beranjak lalu berjalan kearah pintu kelas XI B

"pagi anak anak"

"pagi Bapak Bapak"balas Park Twins membuat semua tidak jadi membalas sapaanya

Jungkook membuat kopek'an di simpan di tempat pensilnya,komiknya dan didalam buku catatannya yang paling lengkap.

Begitu juga Jimin dan Kawanannya membuat kopek'an tersembunyi

"semua buku,tas,sepatu,pensil,komik,psp,hp,ps 2 dan 3, laptop dan softex tolong dikumpulkan didepan"titah saem tersebut menaikan kacamatanya yang sempat tergelincir dari hidungnya

'kamvret golok mana golok huhuhu'ringgis jungkook dalam hati karena idenya gagal total sama dengan tidak berhasil

"tapi Saem,TaeTae letak kopek'an di dalam situ"ujar Taehyung dengan muka sedih yang dapat melumpuhkan siapapun

'baka'batin mereka sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Taehyung yang terlampau polos tersebut.

"dan saya tidak peduli"balas saem kalem sambil mendekap tangannya didadanya

'anjirr daripada ikut wanti wanti jungkook tadi bagus belajar huhuhu'sesal Jimin dalam hati sambil melihat soal yang telah dibagikan

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"ayo anak anak waktunya, jawabannya dikumpul duluan baru soalnya"

"ntar lagi saem"ujar beberapa murid

"tidaaaaaak!"

~0~

Setelah mengalami ujian tersebut banyak murid masih belum insaf contohnya dipagi yang cerah meriah Jungkook berkoar koar gaje didepan papan tulis memberi petuahnya lagi yang berjudul bahasa isarat

'bahasa isarat'

Mereka mengangguk paham dan membuat bahasa isarat mereka masing masing tanpa kecuali ketiga murid nakal –Jimin,Taehyung,danJungkook-

Teng Teng Teng

Bunyi lonceng mereka merdu karena Kim saem telah memperbaikki dengan meminjam tanpa izin lonceng gereja disebelah,

"kok bunyi bel kita mirip dengan bel gereja sebelah ya"celetuk Taehyung dengan polos mendengar belnya yang memang hasil curian dari gereja sebelah karena waktu itu uang tidak memadai untuk membeli bel,tetapi dengan baiknya Chen saem meminjam saat dini hari sambil berjingkrak tanpa dia sadari lupa dikembalikan

"jangan Tanya aku Tae"ujar Jimin malas menjawab kembarannya yang terlampau polos atau bego ini

Sudag 45 menit berlalu tetapi tuh saem belum kunjung memperlihatkan tanda tanda kehiduppan

Jungkook yang merasa jantung main drum dari tadi menunggu Kim saem pun bosan beranjak dari tempat duduknya memeriksa atau lebih tepatnya mengintip keluar jendela untuk melihat tanda tanda kehidupan kim saem/?

"yes kim saem kagak masuk"ujarnya girang dan melompat lompat gaje

"hiks kim saem hiks innalillah"ujar J-Hope menangisi Kim saem yang memulai acara nangis akbar bersama tae tae

'dia masih hidup tae,Hope'batin mereka serempak bersweatdrop berjamaah

Jungkook menutup pintu kelasnya dan mengunci dari dalam agar saem piket kagak masuk dan memberi tugas -_-

"kenapa dikunci kook?"Tanya saah satu teman temannya

"biar saem lain kagak masuk khukhukhu"ujar Jungkook seraya tersenyum licik

'ya ampun'ujar mereka kembali sweatdrop

Dengan pelan jungkook berjalan santai kearah gebetannya ekhm Kim taehyung yang ditaksir saat jaman ingusan/? sampai kini. Ia berniat memberi Taehyung cokelat yang diikat dengan tali rapia alasannya karena tak membeli pita,uhuk.

Jungkook senyam senyum sendiri sambil barjalan menuju ke Taehyung yang telah menyelesaikan acara nangis akbar-nya. Taehyung pun merasa ditatap langsung menatap juga ke Jungkook seketika raut wajah berubah jadi cemas

"Ada apa Kookie?eh lihat wajah mu terlihat aneh apa kau sakit?"Tanya Taehyung khawatir segera memeriksa panas badan dengan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jungkook.

Jungkook yang mendapat perlakuan begitu pun memulai aksi modusnya

"iya Taetae tadi malam aku tidak bisa bernapas tetapi sakit perlahan memudar saat bertemu dengan mu jadi maukah kau menyembuh penyakit ku?"Tanya jungkook yang memulai aksi modus modusannya

"apa?"tanyanya imut

"poppo disini"tunjuknya dibibir nya sendiri,Karena Taehyung kasihan pun mengikuti sebelum

bruk

"kau rasukki apa adikku ini?"teriak Jimin heboh menyakiti telinga sambil menendang jungkook yang wajahnya mencium lantai dengan mesranya

'golok mana golok'batin jungkook mengedumel

Ceklek

"perhatian teman teman"ujar seorang sejenis yeoja berdiri didepan papan tulis dialah ketua kelas tersebut Kim Yuna yeoja aneh yang gaya kayak berjenis kelamin setengah cowok dan cewek walau fisik membuktikan dia Yeoja tetapi kemampuannya dan kelakukannya kayak foto copy sifat cowo.

"HOOOOO"teriak mereka gaje yang dipelopor twins park

"Kim saem kagak masuk karena ia terserang penyakit jadi-"tiba tiba omongan Yuna terputus

"inalillahi wa inalillahi rojiun/?"celetuk ustad gaje Jhope

"-kita disuruh membuat tugas dari halaman 27-31"lanjut yuna

"AAAA BACA SURAH YAASIIN OY"pekik Jhope histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi sendiri sakin frustasinya

"ahkirnya tuhan memberi peatihan ilmu agar manusia jadi handal-"

"Pisang pisang"ujar tukang jualan pisang keliling memotong perkataan Jimin. Jimin yang mengatup bibirnya pun mendelik ke tukang jualan pisang yang berasal dari alam Gaje.

"Oy beli pisang batu,pisang raja,pisang lilin,pisang manis,gulai pisang/?,anak pisang jantung pisang dan batang pisang"teriak tukang jualan pisang sehingga membuat Jimin jadi stress jimin bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Hoy Ahjusi jan jualan disini! Pergi sana!"usir Jimin sambil bertolak pinggang dan mengerak postur tangan bentuk mengusir

"lo siapa gue enak banget ngusir ngusir gue lo aja yang pergi **pabo**!"amuk ajushi penjual pisang tersebut.

"lo yang **pabo** jelas banget ini kelas untuk belajar bukan jualan **pabo** dasar **pabo**!"balas jimin terpancing duel pabo.

"enak aja lo **pabo** gue nak hidupkan anak istri gue **pabo** jadi seterah gue jualan dimana pabo"yang mengatakan pabo-paboan

"kuingatkan ini gakuen eh sekolah jadi jan jualan disini **pabo** "ujar jimin yang ngontot perhatian ini akibat terlalu sering main ama suga jadi berakibat efek samping/? Semua yang memperhatikan perlahan berkurang karena bosan melihat acaran kepabo paboan/?

Ahkirnya mereka tidak jadi mempraktekkan petuah JungKerok eh Jungkook

./

TBC

A/N:Mana suaranya yang sekolahnya Ujian Tanggal 7 Desember ? rasanya ahkir ahkir ini aku tambah setress/? Akibat ujian entar lagi :c jadi maaf ya kalau bumbu ngelawak agak kriuk kriuk/? Gimana gitu so mind to review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Bangtan High School 3_

Happy Reading

./

Terlihat tiga mahkluk gaje sedang berjalan diatas trotoar dengan riang gembira yup mereka jungkook, Jimin, dan Taehyung.

"Hei bantet bisa tidak kau diujung jangan ditengah tengah dong"ujar jungkook kesel karena si bantet hm maksud ku Jimin dari tadi menghalangi bidadarinya dari pandangannya.

"Tae, kau dengar suara ngak?"tanya Jimin ke Taehyung. Taehyung pun menoleh ke arah saudara kembarnya. "suara apa minnie?"tanya Taehyung kembali ke jimin.

"Suara tikus kejepit"balas Jimin aneh tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah jungkook.

'njirr gue dibilang tikus awas kau bantet'ringis Jungkook dalam hati.

Hingga tidak sengaja mereka melintasi tenda gaje yang berdiri kokoh sebelum sekolah mereka. Taehyung yang polos pun berhenti dan melihat tenda gaje tersebut dengan nama semua kunci jawaban ujian berada disini.

"Hey jimin liat itu ada tenda disana"panggil Taehyung sambil menarik ransel Jimin. Jimin pun mengikuti jari Taehyung menuju suatu tempat.

"ahkirnya ADA SURGAAAA"pekik Jimin heboh berlari ke tenda gaje tersebut. Jungkook pun ikutan berlari ke tenda tersebut yang disusul dengan Taehyung dibelakang mereka.

"permisi HELLO PERMISSII"ujar Jimin semakin mengencangkan suaranya setelah masuk ketenda gaje tersebut. Didalam sana terlihat barang barang seperti beberapa tulang tulang yang mungkin itu sisa dari ayam yang tiada.

"Hei Jimin kenapa kau masuk ? Nanti ada hantu loh "ujar Taehyung menakut nakuti Jimin.

"iya ada apa tuan tuan kemari?"tanya sesosok yang menghampiri mereka

"aku ingin membeli kunci gta"jelas Taehyung kalem di pukul dengan Jimin "eh maksudku memang aku nanya apa ya?"

Gubrak

"gue salah apa ya?"tanya Taehyung bingung.

"baiklah apa tujuan tuan kembali?"tanya pemilik itu ulang

"siapa?"tanya Tae bingung

"ya tuan"jawab pemilik tenda gaje itu marah

"yang nanya"jawab Tae kocak membuat perempatan jalan di kepala penghuni tenda ini

Kretek

Jimin yang merasa takut pun berdiri di tengah tengah

"maksud kami ingin membeli kunci jawaban"

Langsung pemiliknya berubah menjadi tenang kembali. Ia pun mengangguk dan memberikan ampolp hitam. Jimin pun memberi uangnya ke pemilik tenda gaje tanpa rasa curiga

"dengar"ujarnya membuat Jungkook, taehyung dan Jimin mendekat

"jangan buka ini disini buka lah setelah kalian berada 2,5 meter"jelasnya membuat bulu kitiak Jimin merinding

"baik"jawab mereka. Mereka dengan cepat berjalan keluar

'khukhukhu dasar anak murid bodoh'batin pemilik tenda

Setelah menjauh mereka membuka amplop itu

Selamat

Anda telah ditipu makasih ya udah beri bapak uang :v gratis lagi

Oh ya kuncinya banyak belajar yack ;v

Penulis

Chen saem 3

"TIDAAAAAAK"pekik mereka pilu.

./.

"Hue ludes jajan gue sehari"ujar Jimin menangisi kepergian uangnya

"Gue juga Jimin ngak lu aja"bantah Jungkook sebelah Jimin

"Gue bingung kok kalian nangis ya kan uang yang hilang bukan makanan?"tanya Taehyung tidak connect

"Kan beli makanan pake uang adikku sayang"jawab Jimin males

"oh iya tae lupa"cengir Taehyung.

Setelah berjalan melalui gunung yang berliku dan sungai yang curam bak ninja hato*i dari fadom sebelah ahkirnya tiga setangkai ini sampai dengan selamat tanpa kurang apapun.

"Oy siapa yang ikut gue doa akbar!" tiga setangkai –read : KookVMin- hanya memandang cengo hoseok yang berkoar koar.

"Doa apa Hoseokkie?"Tanya Taehyung dengan nada polos jangan lupa kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit kearah kanan. Seketika siswa dikelasnya berteriak alay ketika melihat pose imut itu, dengan cepat Jimin memberi pandangan mematikan membuar siswa yang sayang nyawa hanya bisa melihat dari jauh.

"Nanti malam kan adalah malam horror Taehyungi. Jadi kami para pujangga ingin melakukan doa akbar." Jelas hoseok dengan nada sekenanya. Dari pada ia harus menggunakan Malam Minggu dan kata jones.

"Emangnya doa apa yang akan digelar?"Tanya Jungkook kini bersuara.

"Eto…" Hoseok tak berani menjawab. Ayolah padahal sesama pujangga.

"Doa turun hujan,"Jawab siswa di pojokkan langung To The Poin.

"Emang untuk apa doa hujan, hoseokkie?" Ternyata si polos Taehyung kali ini bicara.

"Astaga Tae! Nae enggak kuat menjelaskannya! My Heart kagak kuat!"Jerit Hoseok memegang salah satu pundak Taehyung, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Bro kalau sakit hati jangan megang dada!"Ujar Jimin. Hoseok langsung menoleh dengan muka berlumuran air mata –Lebeh ah-

"Suka suka gue lah! Yang sakit hati kan gue, kenapa elu yang sibuk?"Sewot Hoseok. Membuat Jimin greget sendiri.

"Dengar ya, Ustad Hoseok yang enggak lulus sensor! Isi dada elu itu jantung bukan hati!" semprot Jimin kesal.

"Oh iya, Nae lupa."Ujar Hoseok polos.

"Siap untuk ujian?"Tanya Jungkook lesu.

"ENGGA!"

.

Setelah berminggu otak Jimin merasa neraka, kini Jimin bernapas lega. Bagaimana tidak? Ujian UTS udah dilawan sampai titik darah penghabisan ditambah uang jajannya dipakai untuk membeli kunci laknat sang guru baik hati dan suka menolong itu.

Tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang...

Seluruh siswa di Bangtan High School tidak diberi libur sama sekali.

Sungguh kepala sekolah yang pengertian, ingin sekali Jimin membunuh kepala sekolahnya itu.

/Sehun terbatuk keren diruangannya/

Disinilah Jimin bersama saudara imut imut polosnya dengan teman karibnya yang sama begonya dengan adik kembarannya. Mereka sedang duduk didalam kelasnya dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang didominan rasa galau. Jangan tanya Author tanya mereka!

Bukan karena ada remedi mendadak, Jimin bersyukur dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan bagus walau hasilnya pas pasan /abaikan pertanyaan absurd soal soal itu/

Tapi, dia juga ikutan remedi dengan kedok perombakkan nilai. Oke Jimin terima dengan lapang dada, yang bikin Jimin kesal tujuh keliling itu...

"HOHOHO~"Tawa menyakitkan telinga membuat Jimin mendengus kesal.

"Halo murid muridku~ yang ganteng enggak ketulung~"Sapa si Chen dengan penuh nista.

"Bapak sedikit sedih dengan kalian yang rendah,"Ujarnya dengan mimik muka sedih

/BOHONG BANGET IYU NYET!/Batin siswa itu yang tersentuh.

"Maka dari itu, penjajahan diatas dunia harus dihapuskan karena tidak sesuai dengan pri kemanusian dan pri keadilan."Sambungnya salah fokus.

/LAH, PENJAJAHAN BUKANNYA BAPAK SENDIRI YA?/Batin mereka semakin tersentuh.

"Bapak 'kan baik hati dan suka menolong,"

/Najis/Komentar muridnya dalam hati sambil setia menatap guru mereka.

"Bapak berbaik hati tidak memberi soal...,"Jedanya penuh aura mistis.

Demi J-Hope yang sedang merukiah Kepala sekolahnya yang bentuk dinding berjalan disekolah.

/'Uhuk'batuk Sehun lagi.'/

"Entah, mengapa perasaan Tae buruk,"Bisik Taehyung ke kakak kembarnya. Sedangkan Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan pendapat Taehyung.

"Bapak akan mengadakan drama Romeo dan Juliet, atau Snow white atau Cinderella?"Lanjutnya sambil mengelus dagunya penuh percaya diri, jangan lupakan bumbuhan bling blingnya diwajah kotaknya.

"Ayo pilih Romeo dan juliet atau snow white?"Provokasinya yang dicuekki oleh murid yang remedi itu. Bagaimana tidak, bapak itu sudah rabun, ya? Jelas jelas murid yang ikut itu laki laki semua bukan perempuan.

"Ayo pilih!"Seru Chen kesel dikacangi.

/Kami ihklas kok pak kalau ini soal yang jadi remedinya./Batin mereka lelah dengan cobaan.

"Cinderella!"Celetuk Taehyung membuat semua lelaki itu memandang Taehyung takjub.

'Adikku benar benar geblek'batin Jimin merana.

Sedangkan Jungkook ikut mendukung dari belakang.

"Baiklah kita pilih casting!"serunya memutuskan seenak jidat. Lalu mengeluarkan guci ajaib dari belakangnya.

"Ayo dipilih~"

Dengan malas plus ogah ogahan, mereka mengambilnya.

Taehyung as Ibu tiri.

Hoseok as saudara tiri 2

"Astagfirullah."Ucap Hoseok mengelus dada Jimin. Jimin segera menendang anu Hoseok hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Namjoon as Saudara tiri 1. / semua lebih menatap horror Namjoon yang udah tidak sadar diri./

"Demi Tuhan!"Jerit Taehyung merasa dipanggil dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa padahal bukan dia yang dipanggil. Jimin menatap horror ke Pak guru mereka.

Jimin as Cinderella.

"AAAA!" dan disambut dengan meriah oleh pekikan alay si orangnya.

Jungkook as peri

"WHAT?"Jerit Jungkook terkejut.

"Ternyata peran pangeranya enggak ada yang dapat dengan pengawal."Ujar Chen Saem mengechek lagi kalau ada tertinggal.

Nihil

Semua perserta menghembus nafas lega dan bersyukur ria.

"Tapi,... fufufu~"Semua murid tercekat ketika mendengar suara tawa nista Chen saem.

"Oke, kita akan mulai besok! Bye bye." Dengan seenak jidat kotaknya Chen saem pergi meninggalkan mereka, Semua murid yang remedi + merombak nilai terdiam dan mematung seketika.

"ARGTH!"Jerit mereka memilukan hati terdengar jauh.

.

"Taehyungie~"Panggil Jungkook genit kearah Taehyung yang sedang makan siang bersama saudara tercintanya.

"Ya?"

"Tahu enggak perbedaan kamu ama bunga?"Oh si Jungkook lagi mengombal.

"Aku manusia dan bunga tumbuhan."Jawab Taehyung setelah memikirkan baik baik. Sedangkan muka Jungkook sudah meniru gambar meme komik You don't say?

"Jangan mengombal adikku kelinci jejadian!"Seru Jimin kesal dengan sahabatnya. Jungkook mendengus lalu mengambil tempat duduk didepan Taehyung.

"Tidak separah kau Masokis!"Ujar Jungkook kesal.

"Imut!"-Jimin

"Cantik!"-Jungkook

"Genit!"-Jimin

"Enak saja! Bantet," –Jungkook

"Dasar lolikon!"-Jimin. Tunggu lu Min, Lolikon? Benarkah?

"Masokis!"-Jungkook

"Berhenti!"Ujar Hoseok menengahi perkelahian gaje Jungkook dan Jimin. Sedangkan duo J itu memberi tatapan menakutkan ke sosok kuda jadi jadian.

"Tidak boleh saling menghina, kita itu sebagai bla bla bla"Cerocos Hoseok tanpa henti.

"Ya, Ya, kami khilaf,"Ujar Jungkook dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Ngomong ngomong dimana Taehyung?"

Deg

Dengan cepat mereka menatap tempat Taehyung.

"Tidak! ada yang menculik myhoney!"Seru Jungkook alay.

"Honey pantat mu! Adikku sayang...,"Timpal Jimin menangis lebeh.

Sedangkan Hoseok hanya bersabar dan berlapang dada.

"Kalau Kalian melihat Taehyung, bilang dia dipanggil Yoongi-sunbae."Ujar Hoseok lalu pergi meninggalkan Mereka berdua.

"Tega sekali! Yoongi-sunbae tak melirikku malahan Taehyungie! Tuhan kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam?"Jerit Jimin pilu.

"Dasar hix Yoongi-sunbae sialan! Hix dia mengambil Taehyungie-ku..."Timpal Jungkook sambil menangis tersedu sedu diselingi umpatan untuk ketua osis tercintanya.

"Jangan menghina Yoongi-Sunbae!"Seru Jimin marah ketika sunbae tercintanya dijelek jelekkan.

"Terus hix kenapa ia memilih Taehyung dari pada elu bantet?"Tanya Jungkook langsung ngejleb dalam hati. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin membalas perkataan Jungkook yang menghinanya tapi, perkataan Jungkook benar.

Jimin galau.

'Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita?' dan tiba tiba ada pengamen entah mengapa nyanyi menusuk banget.

"Woy jangan nyanyi!"Sembur Jimin marah hampir melempar meja kantinnya kalau tidak ditahan Jungkook.

"Jangan Jimin! Insaf! Kasihan mejanya!"Seru Jungkook yang tidak mengasihani pengamen yang jadi objek lemparaan Jimin.

"Bagaimana kita mencari Taehyung dulu?"Usul Jungkook dibalas anggukkan lemah dengan Jimin.

TBC

Hahaha~ setelah mengendap didunia antah barantah ahkirnya author melanjutkannya :v*dilempar tomat* Okey sekian terima kasih :*


End file.
